Cheesy Notes
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Hey, kau tampak lebih cantik jika sedang tertidur / Itu pertama kalinya aku mendapati post it tertempel di buku catatanku, berlanjut dengan beberapa pesan lainnya. / SasuSaku for Subarashii Shinju / Highschool!AU / Fluffy / #48 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Cheesy Notes** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuSaku fanfiction for Mie Sobaaa~ #krik ehm, for **Subarashii Shinju**

Highschool!AU/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Fluffy

#48 of #365StoriesProject

..

* * *

><p>"Haruno-<em>san<em>, bangun. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang. Saya hendak menutup perpustakaan." Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa memikul beban berat, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Shizune-_sensei _berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Ah, aku tertidur di perpustakaan.

"_Gomenne, Sensei_. Aku ketiduran," jawabku pelan, sembari menekan-nekan pelipisku yang berdenyut nyeri. Tertidur beberapa menit karena kelelahan itu hanya menambah rasa sakit di kepala, bukannya menyegarkan pikiran. Aku berdecak kesal dalam hati. Seharusnya aku beristirahat di rumah saja, bukan tertidur di sini.

"_Ne, _tak apa-apa." Shizune-_sensei _tersenyum, lalu beranjak untuk menutup jendela dan gorden di ruangan ini. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan di meja—bekas mengerjakan tugas yang dikumpulkan hari ini sekaligus beberapa untuk besok. Ketika aku menempatkan buku catatan matematika di paling atas tumpukkan buku, baru kusadari ada selembar _post it _berwarna kuning menempel di bagian atas, menutupi sebagian judulnya.

_Hey, kau tampak lebih cantik jika sedang tertidur_

Dahiku berkerut. Aku tampak ... lebih cantik? Siapa yang menempelkan _post it _di buku catatanku? Apa semua ini lelucon dari Ino? Huh, tapi tak mungkin. Tulisan Ino-_pig _mirip cakar ayam—itu pun bahkan lebih buruk. Aku menggeleng pelan, tersenyum hambar. Catatan seperti ini untuk apa aku pikirkan? Mungkin saja ini salah satu _prank _dari seseorang yang sebenarnya tak mengenalku.

"_Sensei, _aku pulang," pamitku. _Sensei _hanya menjawab dengan menampakkan seulas senyum simpul.

Ketika aku keluar pespustakaan, aku memangku buku-buku dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku rok, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Ino.

* * *

><p><em>To : Ino-pig<em>

_Pig ... aku mendapatkan catatan aneh. __Dia bilang aku lebih cantik jika sedang tidur -_-_

* * *

><p>Baru juga aku melangkah beberapa langkah, aku sudah mendapatkan pesan balasan darinya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>From : Ino-pig<em>

_SIAPAAAA? SIAPA DIAAAAA? SIAPAAAA? AAAAA SO SWEET BANGET SIH!_

* * *

><p>Aku berdecak sebal. Apanya yang <em>so sweet<em>? Dasar _drama queen_! Aku memasukkan ponsel ke saku rok, kembali berjalan sampai ke kelas. Kuempaskan tubuhku di bangkuku, beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kumasukkan semua peralatan belajar ke dalam tas. Setelah kuyakin tak ada yang tertinggal, aku menyampirkan tas ke pundak dan beranjak pulang.

Sambil menunggu bus di halte, aku membuka ponsel. Aku terkejut ketika melihat ada lima pesan masuk. Tak biasanya aku mendapatkan banyak pesan sekaligus begini.

* * *

><p><em>From : Hinata-chan<em>

_Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_ bilang ada seseorang yang menyukaimu? Semacam, penggemar rahasia, begitu? Selamat, Sakura-_chan_ :D_

* * *

><p><em>From : Tenten<em>

_Sakura, kalau jadian jangan lupa traktir-traktir ya! PJ selalu dinanti :3_

* * *

><p>Ino sialan! Kenapa menceritakannya ke Hinata dan Tenten? Tsk. Bodohnya aku. Sudah tahu dia itu ratu gossip tercerewet sepanjang masa. Tentu sebuah kesalahan besar aku memberitahunya.<p>

Kubuka tiga pesan lain.

* * *

><p><em>From : Naruto-baka<em>

_SAKURA-CHAAANNN~~ SAYANGKUUUU ADA APA SEBENARNYA? __KENAPA INO GAK MAU NGASIH TAU?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Naruto-baka<em>

_SAKURA-CHAAAAANNNN TERNYATA OH TERNYATA, SEORANG SAKURA-CHAN ADA YANG NAKSIIIRRRRR_

* * *

><p><em>From : Naruto-baka<em>

_Dia orangnya seperti apa, Sakura-chan?_

* * *

><p>Apa-apaan sih, Naruto ini? Kuabaikan pesan darinya, dan detik kemudian, ada satu pesan masuk lagi. jangan bilang yang satu ini pun dari Naruto?<p>

* * *

><p><em>From : Naruto-baka<em>

_Sakura-chan, kenapa Sakura-chan tak membalas satu sms-pun? :'(_

* * *

><p>... ternyata memang benar. Kuketikkan pesan, untuk Hinata.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To : Hinata-chan<em>

_Hinata, plis suruh _baka dobe-_mu untuk berhenti mengirimiku pesan ..._

* * *

><p>Kumatikan ponsel. Tepat setelahnya, bus yang kutunggu-tunggu telah tiba.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas berat. Anko-_sensei _tak kira-kira memberikan tugas padaku—karena aku termasuk ke dalam segelintir orang-orang yang mendapat nilai merah di kelas. Argh, jangan salahkan kebodohanku. Aku hanya tak paham dengan gabungan huruf dan angka yang menjadi nama unsur, molekul, atau apapun itu jika direaksikan bla bla bla. Otakku tak bisa mencerna materi tingkat dewa—termasuk kimia dan fisika.

Dan sekarang, dua puluh soal kimia harus aku kerjakan. Di jam istirahat. Betapa malang nasibku harus menghabiskan waktu luang dengan memeras otak untuk mengisi soal-soal yang tak kumengerti sama sekali. Yah, setidaknya soalnya pilihan ganda—bisa aku tebak-tebak jawaban yang kira-kira benar, walaupun penjelasannya meracau secara asal. Tak hanya itu, aku masih harus menyelesaikan artikel untuk jurnal sekolah. Untuk yang satu ini, nanti saja kukerjakan setelah pulang sekolah.

Aku membuka buku tugas kimia, mulai menuliskan soal pertama. Tak ada hambatan karena masih bisa kukerjakan. Tapi sial. Semakin ke sini soal-soal itu semakin sulit. Dibaca berkali-kali pun tetap saja aku tak menemukan titik terang. Kubuka buku paket kimia, mencari materi yang sesuai dengan soal.

Lima menit kemudian—

—duk

Aku mengaduh pelan karena dahiku terantuk meja. Mataku memang terasa berat sekali. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Tapi kantukku juga sulit kutahan karena kemarin malam aku belajar sejarah hingga jam setengah dua belas malam. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, kulebarkan bola mataku untuk membaca deretan rumus molekul di buku. Aku menguap—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa deretan kalimat itu seperti semut berbaris.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Siapa?

Aku membuka mata, melihat seorang wanita berdiri di hadapanku. Itu ... Anko-_sensei_! Oh tidak!

"S-sensei!" ucapku setengah memekik. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka wanita di hadapanku ini memang Anko-_sensei _yang sedang .._. _mengulurkan tangannya?

"Mana tugasmu? Ini sudah lewat dari jam istirahat." Mulutku terbuka, mengatup, lalu terbuka kembali. Tugas ...? Ya ampun! Tugas kimia itu! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Aku tersenyum kaku, menyerahkan buku tugasku pada Anko-_sensei_. Setidaknya, aku sudah mengerjakan tugas sampai nomor delapan belas-dan dua nomor hanya kuiisi tanpa pengerjaannya.

"Kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran keempat sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu," ujar Anko-_sensei_. Aku mengangguk, beliau melangkah pergi menghampiri kumpulan murid kelas sepuluh di bangku di tengah perpustakaan. Untung saja aku tak ketiduran di salah satu itu—melainkan di salah satu meja kelompok yang terletak dekat dengan penjuru perpustakaan.

Kurapikan bukuku, dan lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah _post it _berwarna kuning yang menempel di buku catatan materi kimia. Ini sudah kedua kalinya sejak _post it _yang pertama kudapat delapan hari lalu—bukan, bukan berarti aku menghitung tiap hari berlalu, aku hanya ingat ... oh lupakan saja hal itu.

Kapan orang itu menempelkannya? Ketika aku tertidur? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Aku kesampingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalaku, membaca kalimat yang tertulis pada _post it_.

_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan semua tugasmu—seharusnya kau meminta bantuan yang lain jika sulit mengerjakannya. Kau tampak kelelahan sekali sampai tertidur begitu_

Kuedarkan pandanganku, mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja si pengirim pesan lewat _post it _ini. Yang ada di perpustakaan hanya kelas sepuluh yang dibimbing Anko-_sensei_, beberapa gadis yang sedang mencari buku, dan seorang pemuda berkacamata tebal dengan tampang ehm culun sedang membaca buku di ujung meja dekat buku-buku eksak. Tak mungkin ... pemuda itu yang mengirimiku pesan 'kan? Aku menggeleng, menghela napas panjang lalu pergi dari perpustakaan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan _post it _ini? Dibuang begitu saja? Jangan. Aku seperti seseorang yang tak punya hati jika membuangnya. Biar kusimpan saja-dan kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan Ino dan yang lainnya mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahiku dengan telapak tanganku. Mengikuti lomba lari seratus meter saja sampai membuatku berkeringat begini. Aku sudah tak pernah latihan lari lagi-tapi untungnya aku mendapatkan juara pertama kategori putri di angkatan tahun kedua.

"YEAY! SELAMAT SAKURA-_CHAAAN_!" seru Ino, Naruto, dan Tenten hampir bersamaan ketika aku sampai di pinggir lapangan. Sedangkan Hinata, ia mengucapkan selamat dengan pelan.

Aku tersenyum lebar, memeluk mereka satu-persatu lalu berujar, "Terima kasih, kalian semua."

"Sakura-_chan_, coba kalau ada lomba adu tonjok, _judo_, atau sejenis tinju, mungkin kau juga bisa menang," celetuk Naruto, sembari memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Apa? Tadi Naruto bilang apa? Adu tonjok?

Duagh

Aku menyikut perut Naruto hingga ia mundur selangkah. Ia sampai-sampai meringis kesakitan. Haha, rasakan itu Naruto! "Aw! Pukulanmu memang dasyat Sakura-_chan._" Bukannya kapok, Naruto malah menampakkan senyuman jahil. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa aku perlu memukul Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Aku hendak mengarahkan kepalan tanganku ke wajahnya, namun Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Naruto. "Sudah, Sakura-_chan_. Naruto-_kun_ hanya bercanda."

Berdecak sebal, aku menenggerkan kedua tanganku di pinggang. "Berterima kasihlah, Naruto, kau mempunyai pacar sebaik dan selembut Hinata."

"Tak seperti Saku—" Kuarahkan kepalan tanganku pada wajahnya, sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Sakura-_chan_!"

Ino yang sedari tadi yang hanya melihat saja kini tertawa cekikikan. Emangnya ada yang lucu ya? Ino menghampiriku, ia menenggerkan tangannya di pundakku. "Kalian semua masih mau menonton lomba-lomba lain?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Yup. Aku dan Hinata-_chan _mau menyemangati kelas kami. Tenten sedang mengikuti ... lomba apa ya? Aku lupa."

"Aku ikut lomba estafet sore nanti," ucap Ino. Ia melirikku, karena memang hanya aku yang belum menjawab.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin melihat pertandingan loncat tinggi—aku sempat terpesona ketika melihat seorang siswa meloncati tiang pembatas dengan indahnya. Tapi sayang sekali lomba itu telah berakhir bersamaan dengan lomba yang kuikuti. Jadi aku tak ada acara. Menonton perlombaan lain aku tak bersemangat sama sekali. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Aku menghela napas panjang, menatap mereka secara bergantian. "Aku tak ada kegiatan lain. Apulang duluan saja ya. _Jaa_~" pamitku. Mereka mengangguk, Ino dan Naruto—yang merangkul Hinata—bergabung ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum ke kelas, aku hendak mengganti sepatu yang kupakai. Namun niatku seketika urung karena aku mendapati sebuah _post it _menempel di pintu lokerku. _Post it _dengan tulisan yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kubaca rentetan kalimat itu dengan dahi berkerut.

_Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu dalam lomba lari 100 meter. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memerhatikan__mu. Maaf aku tak melihatnya secara langsung—juga maaf untuk tak menyampaikannya secara langsung._

Dia selalu memerhatikanku? Dan kenapa ia tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung? Siapa dia? Apa dia seangkatan juga denganku? Kulirik seorang gadis di sampingku. Ia ada di sini sebelum aku.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu siapa yang menempel ini?" tanyaku padanya.

Gadis itu mengamati _post it _di tanganku. Dari raut wajahnya bisa kubaca ia sedang mengingat-ingat—semoga ia tahu. Semoga ia sempat melihatnya. "Oh, itu? Aku tak melihat dengan jelas siapa orangnya. Tapi aku sempat melihat ciri-ciri siswa itu dari belakang. Dia berambut hitam dan _raven_, dan masih memakai seragam olahraga. Mungkin hendak pulang."

Berarti, ada kemungkinan ia belum keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ya 'kan?

Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku. "_Arigatou_."

Aku berlari-lari kecil menyebrangi lapang basket dengan mata mengedar mencari pemuda dengan ciri-ciri tadi. Di koridor-koridor beberapa siswa masih mengenakan seragam olahraga, namun tak ada satupun yang berambut _raven_. Dimana dia? Ke mana per—

"Akh!"

—aku malah menubruk seseorang ketika sampai di sebrang lapangan.

"_Gomennasai_, aku tak berjalan dengan baik." Aku mengangkat wajahku. Dan ...

YA AMPUN YA AMPUN YA AMPUUNN! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI! KENAPA AKU TAK TAHU DAN TAK SADAR TERNYATA ADA MAKHLUK SETAMPAN INI SEANGKATAN DENGANKU?!

"Hn, tak apa." Aku tersadar dari kegiranganku. Kutampakkan cengiran kaku yang entah harus berkata apa.

Sekali lagi, aku malah memperhatikan dirinya. Ia masih memakai seragam olahraga, berkulit putih pucat dengan beberapa tetes keringat di dahinya—apa dia juga mengikuti salah satu lomba olahraga aku tak tahu pasti, memiliki hidung mancung, dan tatapan tajam dengan iris obsidian yang memikat. Dan yang lebih penting ...

Aku menelan ludah. Ia ... gaya rambutnya ...

"Ada ada?" tanyanya, dengan nada datar namun terdengar memikat. Oh tidak. Apa aku tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya karena—mungkin saja—ketahuan mengamatinya sampai-sampai melamun begitu? Dengan detak jantung yang menggila begini?

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat diriku bertingkah seperti biasanya. "Aku mencari seseorang ..." Diam sebentar, aku menampakkan _post it _berwarna kuning itu padanya. "aku mencari orang yang menempelkan _post it _ketika di perpustakaan, juga _post it _yang kutemukan di loker hari ini."

Aku yakin selama sepersekian detik ekspresi di wajah datar itu tampak terkejut—namun ketika aku mengerjap, tampak seperti biasa lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, tak mau bertemu pandang dengan mataku.

"Aku mencarimu. K-kau orangnya, 'kan?"

"... tidak."

Aku semakin yakin memang dialah orangnya. Aku mengukir senyum. "Kau bukan seorang pembohong ulung."

Ia berdecak pelan. Kesal, mungkin? Tapi kesal karena apa?

"Maaf."

... apa?

"Huh?" tanyaku kebingungan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia begitu berat untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Maaf jika pesan itu mengganggumu."

Mengganggu? _Well, _kalau boleh jujur, aku malah senang karena ternyata ada seseorang yang memerhatikanku sampai-sampai mengkhawatirkanku lewat secarik pesan singkat. Aku menggerak-gerakkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Aaaaa tidak kok. Aku tak merasa terganggu."

Oh tidak oh tidak, ia tersenyum! Demi apapun, senyumannya benar-benar memesona!

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak bisa berlama-lama menatap manik obsidiannya yang seolah bisa menghipnotisku itu. "B-bukan begitu." Duh, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih?

"Kau bukan seorang pembohong ulung."

Ia ... malah membalikkan kata-kataku.

"..."

Aku tak menjawab, ia juga tak bersuara. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Apa ia memerhatikanku? Apa ia melihat wajahku yang memerah? Atau jangan-jangan ... ia tahu kalau detak jantungku bekerja secara abnormal?

Kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman yang aku rasa lebih mirip dengan seringai.

"Kenapa kau menempelkan _post it _di buku dan di lokerku? Kenapa tidak ... berbicara langsung saja?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi." Aku menggumamkan ohhh panjang dan mengangguk-angguk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seseorang yang asosial memang jarang sekali meminta berkenalan duluan—apalagi dengan orang sepertiku yang terbilang banyak berbicara.

"Aku harus pergi." Ia meraih tanganku, menempelkan sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia mengatakan perkataan selanjutnya. "jangan lupa besok jam delapan pagi." Ia berlalu, dan aku masih berdiam diri bergeming di tempat, memerhatikan sosoknya hingga pergi keluar gerbang sekolah.

Minggu jam delapan pagi? Maksudnya?

_Aku menunggumu di cafe Konoha. Sampai ketemu besok_

Ini ... kencan? Ia mengajakku kencan? Tapi bukankah aku ... tak mengenalnya? Bukankah aku ... tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu namanya? Aku mengukir senyum simpul. Di mulai besok hingga hari-hari mendatang aku pasti menjadi seseorang yang paling tahu dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**end**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana, Suba-chan? Ciyeee yang katanya kangen ff SasuSaku daku aihhh hellno *siapa coba yang rinduin ****tulisan abal saya* #woy Semoga kamu suka ya! XD wkwkwk apa banget deh ini FF. Gapapalah yang penting bikin hepi #krik**

**Ada yang ngeh kenapa Sasu gak nyaksiin Saku lomba? Karena dia itu yang menang lomba loncat tinggi aww /kamu kenapa/ #krik #krik**

**Hoho, review? :3**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake—**

* * *

><p><em>From : Hinata-chan<em>

_Sakura-_chan_, apa benar kau pergi berkencan dengan seseorang di cafe Konoha? __Ino-_chan_ bilang, dia melihat Sakura-_chan_bersama__ pemuda tampan_

* * *

><p><em>From : Tenten<em>

_PJ fix diterima besok._

* * *

><p><em>From : Naruto-baka<em>

_AKHIRNYA SAKURA-CHAN LAKU JUGAAAAAAA~~__ KAU MEMANG SUDAH SEHARUSNYA LEPAS DARI BUKU-BUKU BACAANMU DAN MEMIKIRKAN MASA MUDAMU_

* * *

><p><em>From : Ino-pig<em>

_POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMPERKENALKAN COWOK TAMPAN__ BERNAMA UCHIHA SASUKE__ ITU DENGANKUUUUU_

* * *

><p><em>To : Ino-pig, Naruto-baka, Tenten, Hinata<em>

Shut the hell up you guys!


End file.
